Elenosto: Ciudad de las Estrellas
by Anariel Lasgalen
Summary: ...............


**_Elenosto: Ciudad de las Estrellas _**

Ya habían pasado bastantes años desde la partida de Frodo a las tierras imperecederas y ahora la Tierra Media se encontraba en completa paz y tranquilidad. Desde entonces Samsagaz Gamyi siempre contemplaba por la ventana redonda la caída del atardecer y recordaba con nostalgia el rostro de su querido amo. Sin embargo, un día cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando Rosita se acercó hasta Sam, posó una mano sobre su hombro y tiernamente le dijo:

-Se nota que lo extrañas mucho mi querido Sam, pero yo también he de irme y no hace falta mucho para ello-.

Estas palabras perturbaron enormemente el corazón de Sam y así fue que dos semanas después  de aquellas palabras al fin, la muerte también alcanzó a Rosa Cotto. Fue entonces cuando Sam comprendió que su estancia en la tierra media estaba concluyendo y era hora de partir, renunció  a su cargo como alcalde y reanudó nuevamente sus labores con el libro rojo tal y como le había dicho Frodo. 

Una noche cuando el pobre Sam se encontraba en un buen brete; buscando papeles, repisando y ordenando. Palmeó la mesa con las manos, de repente, un libro se abrió y un pergamino amarillento  empezó a flotar en el aire. Sam lo miró con detenimiento y curiosidad, pasó un rato y luego lo tomó decidido.

-Ummm, runas élficas- pensó Sam frunciendo el ceño, siguió observándolo y finalmente exclamó:

-¡Runas élficas, montañas y estrellas! ¡Tengo mejores que hacer!- 

Tomó el pergamino guardándolo en un viejo libro que él mismo llamó mathon y al día siguiente  lo entregó muy satisfecho al museo de Cavada Grande, aunque nunca pensó que el pergamino poseyera algo trascendente. Sam al igual que Frodo partió un 22 de Septiembre para jamás volver, dejando el libro rojo en manos de Elanor. 

Ahora bien, lo que llevaba consigo el libro era más importante de lo que Sam podía sospechar. Porque fue que un día, el cual un hobbit curioso estaba husmeando todos los estantes del museo cuando topó con el libro, se acercó curiosamente hasta él, y al abrirlo, un pergamino se desplomó hasta caer en el suelo cerca de los pies del Thain.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó el Thain alargando el brazo para alcanzar el trozo de papel.

-Se… Señor Peregrin- dijo balbuceando el pequeño hobbit.-No sabía que se encontraba aquí- El Thain lo miró de reojo al tiempo que una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. 

-Claro que sabias que estaba aquí- dijo –pero no importa pequeño Fred-. 

Fred lo contempló con gran admiración y luego desapareció silenciosamente. El Thain seguía mirando con curiosidad el pequeño pergamino, lo desarrugó entre los dedos tomando asiento en un sillón mullido de plumas de ganso. Su dedo empezó a desplazarse lentamente sobre la textura del pergamino. 

-¡Lo Tengo!- Exclamó extasiado. El Thain no apartaba la vista de la hoja que tenía entre los dedos. -¿Cómo olvidarlo? – pensó. 

Era cierto que Pippin conocía perfectamente aquel pergamino y era igual de cierto la forma en que lo había visto por primera vez. A los días posteriores a la boda entre Arwen y Aragorn, pippin recordaba los múltiples paseos que había hecho en la hermosa ciudad, todo ante sus ojos era hermoso y bello, aunque pensaba de igual manera a Legolas: que unas flores no le caerían mal. Sin embargo, uno de aquellos días en el que él solía pasear por lo corredores de Minas Tirith, cuyos costados se levantaban orgullosamente y la piedra de mármol resplandecía con una luz blanquecina. Se internó por un pasadillo oculto lleno de sombras, pippin titubeó antes de dar el primer paso, pero una luz débil acaparaba toda su atención, y su curiosidad venció el fuerte temor que lo invadía, así fue que tomó todo su aliento y dio el primer paso y luego otro  hasta que al fin topó con una puerta de fuerte madera, era grande y hermosa, y estaba finamente labrada. Pippin abrió con cuidado la puerta produciendo un ruido casi sepulcral, era un cuarto algo pequeño pero pippin dedujo que era una vieja biblioteca la cual ya nadie visitaba. Una lámpara de aceite iluminaba débilmente la estancia con algunas sombras en sus costados y en medio del lugar una figura se encontraba en una silla y frente a ella una mesa llena de hojas, pergaminos y tintas esparcidas. El pequeño hobbit (que en realidad ya no era uno tan pequeño para ser de su raza) estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y tomar un segundo desayuno para después tener una conversación muy animada con los demás hobbits, pero algo lo detuvo y una voz sonora se traspuso entre las sombras. 

-¿Adonde vas pequeño?- dijo. Pippin se quedó inmóvil, hasta que al fin contestó: -disculpe usted señor, pero no era mi intención en haberlo interrumpido-. 

-Oh, no es ninguna interrupción, mas ¿Cómo es vuestro nombre mediano?- 

-Peregrin Tuk, a su servicio- 

-Mi nombre es Ornë que significa árbol- 

-¿Es de usted de Gondor?- 

Pippin contempló entonces con gran interés el hombre que se encontraba en frente, era joven y de ojos oscuros y los cabellos era de color azabache, le recordaba ciertamente a Faramir o Aragorn que otro hombre. 

-Si, podría decir que si, soy un dunedain de Ithilien- dijo finalmente. 

-Y sino es tanta impertinencia – empezó a decir el hobbit – ¿podría saber que hacía usted en está biblioteca tan vieja y poco cuidada? – dijo mirando con desconfianza a los estantes que se encontraban alrededor. Ornë no se molestó en absoluto, por el contrario conocía muy bien el buen sentido hobbit. 

-¿Te interesa mucho, señor mediano?- pippin movió la cabeza afirmativamente con temor, pero Ornë por el contrario esbozó una sonrisa – verás, aunque llames a esta biblioteca vieja y mal cuidada hay cosas mas importantes de las que crees… ciertamente cosas de elfos, he encontrado un viejo pergamino que todavía estoy descifrando- Ornë se dio la vuelta y tomó una hoja algo amarillenta y longeva, pippin se acercó y miró de reojo sin entender. 

-¿Qué podría significar?- preguntó confundido. El dunedain llevó la mano a la barbilla y luego dijo: 

-aun no lo tengo claro- miró el esbozo con atención – Creo que podría ser, no espera – dijo repentinamente, se giró hacía el escritorio e inmediatamente tomó tinta y pluma dando pincelazos a una hoja próxima, pippin lo contemplaba con enorme curiosidad sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. – ¡mediano, me has traído la buena suerte! – Exclamó – Este pergamino es mas viejo de lo que crees, era un estandarte. Probablemente de los años en que Isildur gobernaba Minas Ithil y es posible que esto lo halla hecho un elfo de Imladris que había enviado este pergamino hacía esa ciudad, pero la oscuridad cubrió todos los caminos y este documento finalmente quedó oculto en lo mas profundo de está torre. ¿Ves esta montaña? ¿Tan alta y orgullosa? Es el Caradhras y representa los fríos vientos que se traen del Este. Las tres estrellas que se posan a su alrededor simbolizan a los silmarils y cada una en representación de la tierra, el aire y el agua respectivamente y esto son las tengwar de los elfos y está escrito Elenosto que significa ciudad de las estrellas. Porque en Minas Ithil se ve con mayor claridad todas las estrellas. – de está manera el joven dunedain le relató todo lo que concernía al esbozo. 

-Es realmente interesante… - dijo pippin perplejo por todo lo que había aprendido en los últimos minutos. 

-Toma- dijo Ornë extendiéndole el pergamino –tu deberás guardarlo por ahora- 

-¿Yo? Pero, pero usted fue quien lo descubrió – 

-Si, pero por derecho lo debe conservar el rey Elessar, pero aun no es el tiempo, ¡Peregrin por ahora lo guardaras!- 

Pippin tomó la hoja con las manos trémulas y se despidió del dunedain diciéndole que a la mañana siguiente pasaría allí para verlo, pero al día siguiente cuando se asomó por el mismo lugar no había nadie y el lugar estaba oscuro y lleno de sombras y telarañas. El pequeño hobbit buscó información sobre el misterioso joven, pero nadie sabía nada sobre aquel extraño. Al fin, pippin dejó de buscar información y a los pocos días regresó a la comarca junto a Frodo, Sam y Merry  y cuando hubo pasado unos cuantos meses a su llegada le entregó el pergamino a Frodo. 

Ahora bien, Pippin ya no era un hobbit joven, se había convertido en el Thain. Y aquellos recuerdos regresaron, así que decidió que el derecho de tener aquel pergamino no era el museo de cavada grande sino el rey Elessar. 

-Esto le pertenece a Trancos – dijo – y es hora de que las cosas vuelvan a sus manos- 

De está manera el Thain envió el pergamino hasta bree y allí lo envió con unos mensajeros del Rey. Cuando la misiva llegó ante la corte de Estel, le entregaron los afectuosos mensajes que le enviaba el Thain de la comarca y entregaron también el estandarte olvidado de ya hace muchos años. Aragorn lo miró cuidadosamente y supo de inmediato que era el estandarte que había de ser de Minas Ithil, así que lo conservó y ahora este pergamino reposa en una de las estancias más grandes de la ciudad.

-Así se le deberá llamar a la ciudad de las estrellas- pensó Aragorn satisfecho

-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno, hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí!!! Un gran saludo y suerte!!! Por ahora dudo que vuelva después de un buen rato.   


End file.
